canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michaelangelo
Michaelangelo (better known as Michael, Mike, Mikey, and Rooish) is a character from the Mirage Studios comic book series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", and its adaptations. About him Michaelangelo was born in a pet store in New York City as a meek, mild-mannered, laid-back, stubby four-legged, and three-toed sea green red-eared slider turtle with blue eyes, a hard ridge that runs along the upper part of his mouth, a lower jaw with a major overbite, yellow, brown, green, red, and white scales, a yellow chest, a brown shell, and was only able to make a hissing noise or a bit of a snap with his jaws. However, an accident with a mucilaginous green slime-like substance called retromutagen ooze caused him to rapidly increase in size, strength, and intelligence by transforming him into an anthropormorphic turtle with a unique and distinctive looking short body type, three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot, who wears an orange bandanna for an eyemask, orange elbow pads, orange knee pads, and a belt with the letter "M" on it. Which means his looks of a reptilian exterior show that he is not even close to human, however, he is actually more human than his original species that he mutated from for the way he is capable of speech and able to walk and think like humans. Since Michaelangelo is a mutant turtle, his blood chemistry and body is different from humans, since there are many things that will forever set him apart from the human race. He is just a little closer to his non-mutant animal ancestors, because he hasn't evolved as much humans, and is just in his infancy having only mutated a short time ago. His weapons of choice are: a pair of nunchaku chain sticks, turtle fist daggers, ninja stars, kama, a grappling hook, kusarigama, a pair of tonfa, his shell that is hard and polished to a waxy finish, the training to have Olympic-level-athletic skills, plus whirling pizzas where he is seen dangling a wedge of pizza in one hand, as he dreams to someday use Shredder's cutting armor to grate cheese on his pepperoni and ice cream pizza. Not only can Michaelangelo use his nunchaku to fight the bad guys; he can use them to fly in the air by spinning them really fast like a helicopter. Splinter chose the nunchaku as his weapon since it best suited his show-stopping style and spirit. Michaelangelo’s the positive comforter who is a party animal and gets crazy when he is at a Hawaiian buffet, so for his all-time personal favorite non-dessert pizza recipe, he naturally chose the weirdest blend of toppings: it has a toasted asiago, parmesan, and cheddar crust, premium crushed vine-ripened and California-grown tomato herb sauce seasoned with garlic and onion, a 3 cheese blend, Coney Island-style hot dog slices, hardwood smoked bacon, spicy seasoned minced pork, spicy seasoned crumbled beef, sweet red onions, red chili peppers, seasoned pepperoni, slow-roasted smoked ham, tuna fish, sweet pineapple chunks, and sliced spicy jalapeño peppers, along with a BBQ dry rub with a small amount of jerk seasoning sprinkled on top of the pizza as it comes out of the oven. He also likes to top his pizza with a drizzle of Hawaiian teriyaki sauce, which is a sesame and soy-chile glaze that has an Asian feel to it with a little sweetness. If Michaelangelo was to become a world famous chef, he would personally pick peanut butter and jelly beans, but pizza chains would have to talk him out of that one because popular demand will ask for something more common. He is always in a good mood, and it is probably because he keeps saying, "Man, I love being a turtle!" He is the easy-going, free-spirited, relaxed, and often goofy jokester who is able to make a joke of almost any situation, the most stereotypical teenager, most comical, and least mature of the team of the four turtles. He is happy-go-lucky, always openly playful and affectionate, not very bright or book-smart, has the capacity to be scatterbrained, naïve and excitable, known for his love of pizza, loves to relax in front of the TV, enjoys skateboarding, likes reading comic books, and is always ready to fight, but he would rather be out just fooling around, rather than rough and tumble stuff fighting brawls because he doesn’t enjoy the constant training that Splinter expects of him. Michaelangelo has an adventurous side because he is a surfer who speaks with a Southern Californian accent, and is strongly creative as both a talented artist and a published author of fiction and poetry. He avoids confrontation passionately because he's the peacemaker of the group, so if there's a fight, he's most likely to try and patch it up because he's passive aggressive in that fashion and he'll say nearly anything to get the others to not fight, but many times he doesn't follow through. Despite Michaelangelo's goofy attitude and lack of focus or maybe because of it, he seems to be the best natural fighter of the group since he has the speed and agility that the others lack and he learns very quickly, so that it seems like a waste of time to train hard for something. He's a goof, but he has a tender heart and has a sweetness about him that none of the other turtles have. Michaelangelo's hobbies include surfing, skateboarding, video games, cooking, eating, and writing. He is obsessed with and has a fondness for pizza even beyond that of the other turtles, and his pizza cravings lead him to enjoy experimenting with various toppings, and these strange ideas for pizza toppings consist of weird junk such as marshmallow and chocolate syrup pizza and putting pepperoni slices in cookie dough to make pizza flavored cookies. He has been staying hidden ever since his mutation within the sewer of New York City and usually goes up to the surface only in the night time. In order to mingle with humans, he wears a wide brimmed hat pulled low on his head, a long trench coat, and large battered looking and worn sneakers on his feet. Under the brim of the hat, a human will easily recognize the turtlish head and rounded face of a turtle, who draws out a three-fingered hand from a pocket, then the hand quickly slips back into the pocket, with a magician-like flourish. Family Michaelangelo's family members include: Splinter (father) Raphael (brother) Leonardo (brother) Donatello (brother) Friends Venus De Milo, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady Enemies Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Slash, Leatherhead, The Rat King, Tokka, Rahzar, Captain Filch, and Manon Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Michaelangelo is married to Minako "Sailor Venus" Aino, an athletic and sporty, friendly, romantic, intelligent, silly, playful, and hyperactive teenage Japanese schoolgirl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and they have a daughter named Kimberley. When Michaelangelo first met Minako, he fell for her instantly thanks to her cute loveliness, however Minako was creeped out by Michaelangelo's love-sick fanboyness at first. But once she saw how funny and lovable he is, she thought he was cute and started liking him. The gallery of pictures Michaelangelo (2012 cartoon).png Michaelangelo (1987 cartoon).png Michaelangelo (Mirage comic books).png Michaelangelo (2003 cartoon).png Michaelangelo (2001 concept art).png Michaelangelo (1990 movie).png TMNT rock band.png Coming Out Of Their Shells poster 2.png TMNT group 9.png TMNT group 7.png TMNT group 6.png TMNT group 5.png TMNT group 4.png TMNT group 3.png TMNT group 2.png TMNT group 1.png Coming Out Of Their Shells poster.png Michaelangelo (We Wish You A Turtle Christmas).png TMNT group 15.png TMNT group 14.png TMNT group 13.png TMNT group 12.png TMNT group 11.png Michaelangelo (Coming Out Of Their Shells).png TMNT rock band 8.png TMNT rock band 6.png TMNT rock band 5.png TMNT rock band 3.png Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour autographed poster.png Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour souvenir booklet.png Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour promotional poster.png Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour magazine cover.png Donatello and Michaelangelo (1990 movie).png TMNT group 16.png 1987 Michaelangelo animation cel.png 2003 Raphael and Michaelangelo.png 2003 TMNT group.png 1987 TMNT group artwork.png 1987 TMNT group 4.png 1987 TMNT group 3.png 1987 TMNT group 2.png 1987 TMNT group 1.png Promotional cardboard standee.png TMNT group 21.png TMNT group 20.png TMNT group 19.png TMNT group 18.png TMNT group 17.png Raphael and Michaelangelo.png Buds to the bone by joselyn565.png|Michaelangelo and Sans swapping clothes drawn by joselyn565 MichaelangeloxMina.png|Michaelangelo and Minako drawn by Sabrina1985 Trivia Even though Michaelangelo has his signature nunchaku chain sticks in the original cartoon series, this radical crime-fighting humanoid karate reptile speaks exclusively in surf culture buzzwords, eats nothing but takeout pizza, and only uses his fists to punch, feet to kick, and quip his way through battles to pulverize enemies of dimwitted rogues who are comical villains, instead of doing a decent amount of fighting by using the deadly weapons in his belt to slap brutally intense and powerfully formidable villains. This incarnation of Michaelangelo is very different from all of the other versions because he has been given a hopelessly innocent and romantic heart, is most empathetic with the group, and able to form strong friendships. His origin story also differs greatly from that of the original darker-toned edgier feeling comics, since in this version, he came to Splinter before being exposed to mutagen and became fully grown immediately after exposure to it, whereas the rat raised him from infancy in other versions. In the original black-and-white Mirage comics books, Michaelangelo is much more seriously natured, always ready to fight, and does not prank, joke, or gag as much as other incarnations in later adaptations of the series. He is the fun-loving, carefree, happiest, and most open, relaxed, and optimistic turtle, which frequently brings him problems, because at the farm house in Northampton, Massachusetts, he spends his days in the barn taking out his aggression, sorrow, and frustration on a punching bag, lashing out at his surroundings, and repeatedly punching the wall of the barn until it breaks. In the "Rise Of The TMNT" cartoon, Michaelangelo is a box turtle. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Green characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Orange characters